1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having two vertically movable bases to enhance overall levelness of pins.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, the electrical connectors have been widely used in various electrical products and are developed to be more and more precise in order to facilitate the portability of the electrical products and to miniaturize the electrical products. More particularly, several electrical connectors are combined into an assembly so as to reduce the volume and to facilitate the assembling process.
However, when several electrical connectors are combined to form an assembly, the number of terminals is greatly increased. In order to make each pin of each terminal more uniformly distributed, the assembly has to be manufactured in a highly precise way, which inevitably increases the manufacturing cost. When the terminals are horizontal pins, there is an increasing need for the good overall levelness or smoothness of the pins of the terminals.